


Gravity Gems

by DragonLover19



Category: Gravity Falls, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Agate Mabel, Aventurine Dipper, Gem Falls AU, Human Stan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLover19/pseuds/DragonLover19
Summary: Mabel and Dipper thought that they were the only odd ones out. Living in a small town next to the sea and far from any outside contact can get boring after so many years. But one day, everything changes, and their lives turn from normal to extra strange.Join the Pines twins as they discover who they truly are and grow along with their adventure.





	Gravity Gems

_Hi, my name is Dipper A. Pines._

_You may not know me too well right now, but let me tell you a bit about myself and my life._

_I’m a growing boy around 12 years old living in a small sleepy town of Gravity Falls by the coast of Oregon. I live in a small shack that both serves as a home and a tourist attraction run by my care taker Grunkle Stan, no relation, and my twin sister Mabel._

_Our home is located in the woods that surrounds half of the small town, while the other half is surrounded by the ocean. Like most boys my age, I tend to have a natural urge to go out into the unknown and do some exploring for adventure. With Mabel by my side, nothing can stop the Pines twins!_

_… Well, **almost** nothing._

~x~

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!!!!!!!!!!!!”

“It’s Getting Closer!”

“Don’t Look Back! Just Keep Running!”

The twins ran as fast as they could. Behind them, trees and rocks were shoved aside as a massive creature chased after them, snarling and swiping its giant claws at them whenever it got close enough.

“Dipper!”

“I Know! I Know!”

Dipper scanned the surrounding area, trying to find a place to hide from the monster chasing after them. He soon spotted a crack in a rock wall. Small enough for them to fit though and hide from the monster.

“This Way!”

He grabbed his sister’s hand, pulling her along. They beeline to the hole, jumping inside and huddled into the far end. They let out a terrified scream as the monster tried reaching in to grab them with its claws. However, the cave was far enough out of the creatures reach, and after a few failed attempts to snap either twin, it let out a roar of frustration.

They huddled in the back of the cave, waiting for the beast to leave. After a few moments, it let out another roar and took off. They held their breath, waiting for it to come back. When it didn’t happen, they let out a sigh.

Then Mabel punched Dipper.

“Ow! What was that for?” Dipper asked, rubbing his sore arm.

“You know what it’s for!” Mabel huffed, crossing her arms.

“Come on Mabel, I was sure it was asleep! I watched it for _days_! If you hadn’t dislocated those rocks, it wouldn’t have known that we were invading its territory.”

“I was being quiet, okay? You were the one who suggested to explore that area! Grunkle Stan told us not to go there. And did you listen? No!”

Dipper sighed, crawling towards the opening and peeked out. He looked around for any sign of the beast.

“I think it’s gone now. We should head back now.” Dipper stepped out into the light.

_Many may not know this, and only some would understand. But me and my sister are not your average human beings._

As Dipper stepped out into the light, it revealed a few things about him. Most notably was that his whole body was blue. A deep blue color with lighter blue stripes going horizontal across his body at a slight angle. He wore light indigo colored clothes, long pants, elbow length shirt with a v cut at the neckline, and small boots on his feet. His hair was white as snow with a blue tint, reaching to his shoulders as his bangs covering his forehead hiding his gem.

Mabel followed after him. She too was an odd color. Her color was purple, though she ranged with different shades of it, varying in layers of light or dark purple stacked on top of each other. Like her brother, she too had white hair with a purple tint, reaching all the way to her hips and held back by a purple headband. Her outfit was a light purple shade. She wore a skirt that reached her knees, and another on top that spit at the center and reached a little down more than the inner skirt. She didn’t wear any short of shoes, going barefoot instead. Her shirt was short sleeved with a white star at the bottom left side. In her middle, right where a bellybutton would be, was a purple gem with circular layers of light and dark shades, a shape of a shooting star in the center of the gem.

_We are gems._

“You said it was going to be alright. Nothing to worry about! Yet here we are!” Mabel threw her hands up as they walked through the forest. “Walking home after being chased by a monster. AGAIN.”

“Mabel, I had things under control this time. At least we neither one of us decided to _fight_ it like _someone_ tends to do. AGAIN.”

“Well at least I _try_ to protect us.” Mabel huffed, folding her arms over her chest.

“You’re just lucky you didn’t get poofed this time. Last time you did, I had to explain to Grunkle Stan the whole thing and we **both** got grounded for a month!”

“Well how are we going to explain how late we’ve been?”

Dipper stopped in his tracks. “Wait.” He looked to the sky. “What time is it?”

Mabel shrugged her shoulders, humming a ‘I don’t know’.

“… oh no.”

“What?”

“We have to get to the shack!” Dipper grabbed Mabel’s hand. “Right now!”

“Whoa!” Mabel cried out as Dipper began pulling her along.

They ran as fast as they could, following their memory towards familiar ground. Not long after, they came to their destination. A rickety old shack, aged with time and weather stood before them. This was their home. Gravity Falls number one tourist trap, the Mystery Shack.

“Okay. Looks like Grunkle Stan isn’t up yet.” Dipper cautiously went up to the shack, followed closely by Mabel. “If we sneak in through the back door, we can make it back upstairs and—”

The back door to the shack flew open, and before ether twin could react, they were hit on the head with an eight ball cane.

“Ouch!”

“Ow!”

The twins held their heads in pain.

“Did you two really think I wouldn’t noticed ya gone this mornin’?”

“Sorry Grunkle Stan.” The twins mumbled.

Stan snorted, standing up straight. “You bet yer sorry. Now get to yer room! Tours are comin’ soon.” He stepped aside to the let the young pair through, shutting the door behind him.

_Grunkle Stan seems tough and grumpy all the time, and most days he is. But deep down, Stan’s a nice guy. He found us when we were just toddlers and took us under his care._

_I’ll admit, being the only human in the family, it was kinda hard for him to adjust._

_He runs this museum/tour tourist attraction, keeping us stable in money so we can keep living without worry._

Mabel sighed as she flopped onto her bed. “So much for sneaking out in the morning.”

“You can say that again.” Dipper sat on his bed, pulling out a book from underneath.

“You gonna update you book?”

“Yep.”

_I keep this book Stan gave me a while back. In here I write down all the creatures I’ve encountered over the years and study them for science._

_All monsters and creatures that I’ve seen over the years are worth ever risk and chance I get to study them._

“Do you think Grunkle Stan is going to band us from watching TV?”

“For sneaking out just before sunrise? Probably. Or maybe not depending if we got out without alerting him. Maybe he’ll just make us do extra chores instead.”

“Better than doing training.”

The twins shuddered.

“Let’s hope he doesn’t resort to that.”

~x~

_We been living here in Gravity Falls for a long time. Almost twelve years to be exact. We’ve grown to love this small town, and everyone in it. Sure there have been a few mishaps here and there, but it’s really a nice place._

_We don’t know exactly where we came from, or what we are. Stan tries his hardest to help us out, but I know he doesn’t have a clue of what to do. I was so sure that we would never find out who or what we are or what we can do._

_Until… **He** showed up._


End file.
